


Waiting

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Sad, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: It Happens.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 18 - Waiting

It was one of the few times Merrill didn't go with her on her ship. She'd been gone for a while, that happened! The sea was crazy and unpredictable sometimes. They'd been late together. Isabela had been late alone. It happened, Merrill reminded herself when Isabela didn't pull into harbor on her big ship when she said she'd be back.  
And reminded herself again the next day, sitting at the docks.  
And reminded herself a week later in bed.  
And reminded herself a month later at the market.  
And reminded herself half a year later while she was teaching some of the children in the Alienage.  
And reminded herself once more a year later at the Hanged Man with Varric.  
And reminded herself a decade later as her bones started creaking.  
And reminded herself the last time, falling asleep...  
_It happens._


End file.
